


Fall

by Kurokino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokino/pseuds/Kurokino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depression is hard to deal with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a story but it looks more like a rant  
> o o p s

Ah.  
I don't want to deal with all those people anymore. All they do is stare, and judge. Everyone is like that, even me. We all judge and stereotype others, and I can't handle it anymore. Why can't I work harder? Why can't I improve myself? Why can't I be perfect?   
Oh. I forgot.  
They say nobody's perfect.


End file.
